Tate Lockewood
|tiercolor = gold |tier = Alpha |title3 = Beta Tribute |title3color = silver |District = 2 |gender = Male |age = 18 |eye = Green |hair = Blonde |height = 6' |weight = 190 lbs |personality = Being raised as a farmhand, Tate was taught the qualities of one. He is very patient, respectful, and knows when it is or isn't his place to speak. But he also won't give in easy or back down. And being a musician, Tate is very creative and very much a free spirit. Often these two "personas" mix and create a wild fire of a determined, yet caring and charming country guy. |fears = Losing Harley or Blair, Being Betrayed |strengths = Strong (Mentally and Physically), Dedicated, Won't give up easy, Trustworthy, Intelligent, Quick (Mentally and Physically) |weaknesses = Swimming, Climbing, Long range weapons, Trusts too easily |weapon = Sword, Hands |token = Guitar Pick |alliance = Careers/Harley if they are in the same Games.(Either way, Careers) |r/v = Reaped |placing = --- |favgames = --- |#ofwins = 0}} is a male tribute from District 2. He plans on winning the Games and returning to Harley and their son Blair. Backstory Tate hasn't always lived in District 2. His life began in District 10, where he was born to a Peacekeeper and one of the run down farm owners. His mother, a female Peacekeeper, had fallen in love with a raggedy old farmer. She couldn't refuse his Southern charm, and well... you know what happened next. When the Head Peacekeeper of District 10 found out, he let it go. The District was generally a peaceful place, nothing compared to the much harsher District 11. The Head Peacekeeper said she could keep her job and the baby, but only if she gave it up to the father once it was born. And so they made a deal. She would bare the child, and then immediately resume her duties. Tate was born in the middle of fall. The Hunger Games were over, and the Victory Tour wasn't due to begin for a few months. His father loved Tate, but not as much as he loved Tate's mother. He begged her to run away with him and the baby. He said they could make a life elsewhere. At first, she was reluctant, but a few weeks of begging, she agreed. Tate, no older than 3 weeks, was already a fugitive. They were caught only a couple days after they had ran off, and were hauled back to District 10. Tate's parents were hung, televised on national television. They made an example out of his parents. No sexual relations between Peacekeeper and citizen. Tate was spared and passed on to an old farming couple. They were in their fifties and much too old to raise a child. But they managed. Tate was raised as a farm hand and learned all the qualities of one. He was very respectful, patient, and hardworking. When Tate was 10, his music career was born. His adoptive father had an old guitar stashed away in the loft of their barn. When Tate found it, he secretly taught himself to play. When his father found out, he wasn't angry. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He knew Tate had a creative, musical mind and wanted to help him. He worked with Tate in their free time and taught him all he knew. Tate played in all the school talent shows, and began to be known very well, all throughout District 10. The summer of Tate's eleventh year, the President came to visit District 10 when they had a new mayor put in place. There was a small celebration and Tate was chosen to play some songs, not only for the District, but for the President of Panem. The passion and talent showed through the spark in Tate's eyes, and the President saw that. He then offered Tate the opportunity of a life time. In an effort to make the Capitol seem more friendly, he had a circus type group traveling from District to District, performing to the citizens on the Sunday, all for free. They were known as the Capitol Carnival and became widely popular. Tate, having no true reason to stay in District 10, took the chance, And at only 11, Tate's true career began. All year long, they did the same thing. Each Sunday they would perform in the District Square. Then the next day, they would move on to the next District, all in numerical order. Nearly every citizen, from children to elderly adults, couldn't wait for it to be their District's Sunday. Tate loved the circus life. No reapings, free food, many, many fans, and all the music he could play. Life only got better when he met Harley. They were both 15 when they met in District 2 on a hot summer day. After the circus was over that day, and he and the other performers had their meal, she came to see him again. This time they spoke. He told her his story, how he had gotten to where he was, and she told him her history. Harley was the mayors daughter. She was wealthy, adored, and was exempt from the reapings. They instantly fell in love. He knew he'd leave come Monday night, but Tate didn't care. He would always return, and they could always see each other when he came back. They didn't have to fear the other being reaped, and they both had a good life. Then Harley introduced Tate to her father. The mayor saw the heat between Tate and Harley and was instantly against it. He claimed Tate was nothing but a homeless performer and that Harley deserved better. Even though Tate was known nation wide, even in the Capitol, for his charm and talent. He had performed at Victor's Banquets, on Live Television, during a couple Victory Tour stops, and yet, he still wasn't good enough for the mayor, or his daughter. Tate knew she was above his league, but he also knew he was in love. Tate left the next night, but not before seeing Harley a final time. She was his first kiss, and he was addicted to her. Since that day, he would count down the Sundays until he would be able to see her again. But because of her father's disapproval, they had to sneak around each time Tate was in the District. He would perform, and then as soon as they were done, he would skip his meal and sneak off into the woods just outside the fence of District 2. Harley would be waiting and they'd spend the night in the forest. She'd always tell her father she had stayed out late chatting with the dancers from the circus, whom were her age. Harley would always bring pillows and a blanket and they'd lay out under the stars. Tate and Harley maintained a relationship secretly, and they always waited excitedly to see each other. The summer Tate was 17, just months before he turned 18, him and Harley took their love to the next step. They decided they were ready to have sex for the first time and only fell deeper in love. Tate knew he loved Harley, but he'd never have the chance to be with her unless he left the circus. He had asked months before to leave the circus and stay in 2, but had been denied several times. But the next time they saw each other, things changed. 15 weeks had passed since Tate's last Sunday in District 2, but he hadn't forgotten that night. And now, he'd remember it for the rest of his life. Harley had gotten pregnant and by now, the entire District knew. When her father found out, 8 weeks into her pregnancy, he connected the dots and knew who it was. He instantly called the President to report what had happened and request Tate be sent back to District 10, no longer being able to travel. Meanwhile, when Tate found out, he was happy, yet also sad. The child wouldn't have a father besides 3, sometimes 4, weeks a year. He'd never be able to marry Harley. He'd never have anything but a circus life. All because of a deal he made when he was 10. But, when the President heard what happened, being old and thus softer, he came up with a better plan than the mayor of 2 had. Tate was indeed no longer allowed to be in the circus. But, he would however, be allowed to stay in 2, and be with Harley. The mayor was furious, and complained enough the President gave in... a little. Tate would be entered into the reaping, thought it would only be a single year. He should of had only a single entry, but thanks to the mayor, he was fated to be reaped. Out of anger, the mayor also had his daughter entered into the Games for a final year. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Reaped Category:Career Tribute Category:TheAmericanDream